


Soccer Boy

by everywintersbreath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, M/M, Shy Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: Junhui isn't sure why his heart seizes up so much around the cute soccer player in his home economics class. Maybe he has bad seasonal allergies or something. There has to be a logical explanation.





	Soccer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ok i posted a shitty rough draft of this like a month ago for a few hours and then deleted it so sorry if anyone already seen this uwu
> 
> im basically cleaning out my old google docs and rescuing dead fics hehe

The boy who sits next to Junhui in home economics is really attractive.

Junhui likes to daydream about what it might be like to hold his hand, watching as he stirs the pot of stew carefully, pretty fingers purposeful on the ladle. He’s so good at cooking, it’s unfair really. How can someone be that tall, handsome, and practically skilled?

“Hey, Junhui,” Mingyu says then, voice friendly. “Can you add in the cloves?”

Junhui rapidly does as he’s asked, carrying out the directive with a precision unusual for him. Mingyu makes a pleased noise, continuing to stir. “Nice job.”

Junhui flushes at the compliment, looking away temporarily. “Thanks,” he mumbles, even shyer than usual in Mingyu’s presence. He wishes so badly that he could act the same way around people in public that he does with Wonwoo when they hang out, wishes he had the confidence to hang off of people’s arms and flirt. Maybe Mingyu would look at him then.

“Alright,” Mingyu chirps, cheerful. “We just need to wait for it to cook.”

Junhui nods his head up and down, staring at the bottom of his apron. It’s then that he notices Mingyu’s footwear, cleats. Junhui’s mouth opens a little bit, sensing an opportunity to strike up a conversation. He’s been to every soccer game Wonwoo’s ever played in. He can do this. “Do you play soccer?”

His voice comes out mousier than he’d like, but Mingyu hears him. Mingyu grins at the question, giving him a thumbs up. “Yep! I’m on varsity here! I’m training really hard to be the starting forward this year, but my rival’s pretty tough competition.”

Junhui blanches, remembering all the times that Wonwoo has complained to him about the other forward in the team. Surely there must be another. It can’t be Mingyu, he’s too nice. “You must be really good,” he mumbles. “My friend’s on the team too so I go to a lot of your games.”

“Oh, awesome!” Mingyu says, beaming right at him. Junhui meets his eyes and instantly regrets it. “I’m looking forward to seeing you there!”

Junhui thinks he might die on the spot.

-

The first boy’s soccer game of the season is on a Friday evening. 

Junhui’s parents don’t ask where he’s going when he leaves the house, used to him watching Wonwoo’s games. They trust him anyway. After all, he’s their nerdy bookworm, a good kid who’d never get into any trouble.

He arrives at the game early. The teams are warming up, the rival team seeming to be putting on an excessive display. Junhui sits down on the row of bleachers nearest to the pitch, pulling his jacket tighter around himself and smiling as Wonwoo waves over at him. Mingyu’s standing near his best friend, following the direction of Wonwoo’s wave to meet Junhui’s eyes.

He jogs over immediately, much to Junhui’s panic. He’s not equipped to deal with an interaction with Mingyu right now. He doesn’t even know if his hair looks good enough. 

“Thanks for coming, Junhui!” Mingyu exclaims, coming right up before him to chat. The rest of the team is idling around and drinking water, some of them glancing over with raised eyebrows. Junhui feels incredibly self-conscious. “Um, you’re welcome,” he says softly, shrinking down.

“I don’t get to start this game,” Mingyu says, continuing to talk like he doesn’t notice the effect he’s having on Junhui. “But if I play hard today, maybe next time! I’m super pumped right now! I feel like I have infinite energy.”

“That’s good,” Junhui mentions with a little smile, a few teeth poking out from behind his lips. “Good luck. I’m rooting for you guys.”

Mingyu beams so wide his mouth might split. He gives Junhui a thumbs up, jogging backwards toward the team. “If you’re still here after the game, come talk to me!” He yells, not seeming to notice the way that Junhui’s whole face goes red. Junhui nods fervently, watching as he goes. 

Mingyu returns to the team, chatting with some of the other members. Junhui looks away, swallowing the dry lump of saliva in his throat. He busies himself with fiddling with his miniature school flag, only feeling comfortable when the stands around him are crowded with people, effectively hiding him by making him just another face among the rest. 

It’s a quick game, practically rushing by, Junhui’s cheers lost among the crowd as both Wonwoo and Mingyu score various goals. Mingyu’s incredible to watch. Junhui’s not sure why he’s never focused on him before during these, his footwork like dancing as he flies down the field. It’s dreamy, Junhui thinks. It almost reminds him of the amazement he had felt the first time he had seen Soonyoung and Chan dance together.

Many of the people around him clearly think the same, surging onto the field after the game, surrounding Mingyu and swamping him with praise. Junhui glances at Wonwoo, who stands on the side, eyes flickering over Mingyu. 

He hurries to his best friend, giving him a little smile. There’s no point going to talk to Mingyu anyway, not when he’s got so many others to address. “You did well,” Junhui says softly, seeing Wonwoo relax at the compliment. “Don’t compare yourself okay? Your goals were just as spectacular.”

It’s then that there’s a commotion behind them. Junhui turns to see Mingyu pushing through his crowd of admirers, moving over to stand beside Junhui and Wonwoo. “Did you like the game, Junhui?” He asks eagerly, looking like a big puppy. 

“Um, yeah,” Junhui replies. “You were cool out there.”

“Show-off,” Wonwoo says, seeming annoyed. “I don’t know who you were trying to impress today. Maybe if you played like this more often, you would be starter.”

“Feeling threatened?” Mingyu asks then, tone lowering. Junhui glances between them in fright, uncomfortable. “Don’t fight, please,” he says quietly, surprised when Mingyu listens, straightening up and giving him one last strained smile. “I’ll see you in home ec, Junhui. Thanks again for coming.”

He jogs off towards the locker room. Junhui looks back at Wonwoo who shakes his head, scoffing. “Let’s go home, Jun.”

-

After the weird experience at the first soccer game, Junhui talks to Mingyu a lot more. 

Wonwoo’s told him that Mingyu’s actually pretty harmless, the two of them just like to fight with each other. Junhui takes that as his approval, starting to converse with Mingyu more casually. He wears his cutest outfits on the day that he has home economics, laughing at the silly jokes that Mingyu tells and giving his own in exchange.

They exchange numbers, and it’s then that Mingyu invites him on a “friendly excursion” to a coffee shop, stopping by his dance practice after school to pick him up. Junhui feels a lot more conscious of his every move when Mingyu’s watching, relieved when the practice finally ends and Soonyoung tells him he can go. 

Junhui follows Mingyu back to his car, sweaty clothes sticking to his skin. “You look really beautiful when you dance,” Mingyu says. “Seriously, you’ve got talent.”

“T-Thanks,” Junhui stutters, excited by the compliment. He likes praise a lot, but he’s never thought too much about it. Mingyu smiles at him, pushing the passenger side door of his car open for Junhui before walking around to the driver’s seat. Wow, Junhui thinks. What a gentleman.

He slides in, buckling his seatbelt and glancing over at Mingyu’s chiseled side profile. “Want to listen to music?” Mingyu asks, starting the car. Junhui nods, tapping his fingers nervously against one knee. “Sure. I like anything.”

Mingyu turns up the radio, drowning out any awkwardness that lingers.

They only get through two songs on the way to the coffee shop, but it’s still fun. Junhui’s smiling when he exits the car, one of the tunes repeating in his head. He follows Mingyu inside, both of them ordering the sweeter drinks and sitting down at one of the cozier tables in the corner.

Mingyu smiles at him over the rim of his cup, flicking some droplets of liquid over at him with his straw. Junhui whines in complaint as the warm liquid touches his skin, sticking out his tongue at Mingyu. Mingyu laughs, giddy. He sips his coffee, putting it down with a more serious expression. 

“Hey, Junhui,” he starts, fiddling with the cup. “Do you like me?”

Junhui freezes, going bright red, panic mode completely engaged. He sputters a bit, trying to think of what to say. Is Mingyu going to hate him?

“Because I really like you,” Mingyu continues, seeing how nervous he’s made Junhui. “And I’d like for you to think of this as a date. If you’d be my boyfriend, that would make me pretty damn happy.”

“Gladly,” Junhui manages to get out, smiling against his will. Mingyu grins back over the table at him, reaching out to tap his fingers with his own. “Sweet.”

He leans forward, pressing his coffee coated lips into Junhui’s own, the first time Junhui’s ever been kissed by anyone. It’s sloppy and weird, but it tastes so sweet that he doesn’t mind, eyes opening again to meet Mingyu’s with a sort of surprise in them resembling a deer in headlights.

Mingyu laughs, taking another sip of his coffee.

-

They keep dating once both of them have reached college, Junhui never missing a single soccer game and Mingyu never missing a single dance rehearsal. It’s fun, the kind of love one can only find in youth, a nervous affection that follows along with them as they go, grows from hand holding to kissing to more.

The problem is, they haven’t gotten to the more part yet. It’s not that there’s anything wrong with not having sex, it’s just that they would have liked to. There’s just never been time, not until today.

“I’ve never,” Junhui starts, weirdly embarrassed, “done this before.”

Mingyu clears his throat, sitting on the bed beside Junhui with nervous hands that fumble around in the sheets. “I have, once. It was a girl though.”

“That’s,” Junhui mumbles. “Good, I guess. At least one of us might know what we’re doing.” Mingyu laughs in response to that. “You’re overestimating me here.”

Junhui bites his lip, looking at Mingyu through his eyelashes in an attempt to be sexy. “S-Should we take our clothes off?”

Mingyu laughs through his hand, smiling. “You’re so cute, fuck. Sure, let’s strip down.”

Junhui pulls his shirt up over his head, feeling strangely uncoordinated as he struggles to get the garment off, shedding it onto the floor. He kicks off his pants immediately after, glancing over at Mingyu in awe. Where Junhui is slender and flexible, Mingyu is all muscular. He’s pretty, gorgeous in the corner of Junhui’s vision. Junhui gulps. 

“You’re so-, I mean, wow.” Mingyu smiles at him coyly, reaching out to cup his face and pull him in for a kiss. “What was that?” Mingyu asks teasingly, receiving a small huff from Junhui as he pushes his face into Mingyu’s collarbone, gently pressing his lips into the facet.

“Don’t be annoying,” Junhui mutters. Mingyu snickers, one hand roaming over Junhui’s exposed back in a way that’s almost possessive, nosing into his hair. “Your shampoo smells nice,” he comments. Junhui groans. “Ewwww, shut up.”

Mingyu obliges, moving to press kisses over him as Junhui struggles to reciprocate, nervous hands floating around Mingyu’s body like he’s scared to touch. Mingyu pushes him back down flat on the bed, gentle fingers on his sides, almost tickling him. “Do you know what comes next?” Mingyu asks quietly, double-checking. “You still want to do this?”

Junhui bobs his head cutely, swallowing as Mingyu’s hands move lower, wriggling his underwear off of his body and reaching for something out of Junhui’s sight. There’s a popping noise, and then Mingyu’s finger is circling around his entrance, cold and wet, Mingyu’s mouth on his chest to distract him as his finger enters.

Junhui squirms, the sensation distinctly uncomfortable. “Mingyu,” he groans, feeling the digit stretch him. It’s so strange, but at the same time there’s something enchanting about the thought of Mingyu inside of him.

Mingyu grunts in reply, continuing to prep him by adding a second and third finger, the whole process taking several minutes, during which Mingyu peppers Junhui with other tactile pleasures to keep him from focusing on the pain. 

By the time Mingyu actually enters him, Junhui’s whining, arms digging into Mingyu’s back as he clings, shivering at the intrusion. “Shit,” Mingyu murmurs. “Are you okay? Do I need to pull out?”

Junhui shakes his head immediately, clinging even tighter, mouth hovering by Mingyu’s ear. “Just wait,” he murmurs. Mingyu does as he’s asked, obedient puppy that he is, big almond eyes focused on Junhui’s adam’s apple as it bobs repeatedly, the other finally letting out a long breath. “You can m-move,” Junhui mumbles shyly.

Hesistantly, Mingyu obliges, getting an enthusiastic reaction from his lover. “Feels better.”

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Mingyu replies, feeling the way Junhui reacts to the compliment. He grins, starting to go faster. “Such a good boy.”

Junhui moans loudly at the compliment, rocking back. Mingyu’s hands are so gentle on his skin, one moving to caress his cheek as he moves back and forth. “Mingyuuu,” Junhui whimpers out, tossing his head around. Mingyu smiles, kissing his cheek tenderly. Junhui doesn’t know how long these things are supposed to last, but he’s definitely going to be done for soon if Mingyu keeps looking at him like that and especially if Mingyu keeps touching his cock like that.

“Mingyu,” he chokes, and then he’s clenching and everything goes white, his vision blurring from the amount of pleasure he feels. Mingyu makes a sharp noise, and then Junhui feels him pull out, something sticky running around his entrance. He moans very softly, still audible judging from the short breath Mingyu lets out beside him. 

There’s a few moments of quiet bliss, where Junhui enjoys the thrum of Mingyu’s heartbeat near his ear, and then Mingyu’s leaving, taking his warmth with him. Junhui groans softly, only satisfied when Mingyu returns again, pressing something cool against his entrance. “I’m just cleaning you up. Calm down, princess.”

“Shush,” Junhui mutters. “I’m allowed to be whiny.”

“Of course,” Mingyu replies, smoothing a hand along one of Junhui’s thighs. “My apologies.”

Junhui snickers, letting Mingyu buzz around him attentively without much of a complaint.

“Mingyu?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope it didn't disappoint? :]


End file.
